Alluring Secret: Black Vow
by mythical.stars
Summary: Rin, a fallen angel, wanders into town. She meets a young girl named Miku and falls in love at first sight. Forbidden feelings she can't help but cherish have grown.
1. Forbidden Feelings

**Kobayashi Hotarou isn't his real name, but I needed to make one for him because it wasn't mentioned in the lyrics.**

**Thanks to Shelly999999999 for revising this story for me!**

**Please review if you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>Kagamine Rin…an angel who had fallen from above. She wandered the streets in hopelessness. A beautiful girl came to her and reached out her hand. The girl smiled gently, her hair glistening in the sunlight. The sun began to set, to be replaced by the cold darkness of the night.<p>

"Are you lost?" she asked.

Rin could only stare at her, captivated in the beauty of this human. Her hair was the color of sapphire blue, and her eyes the color of light-emerald. Her eyes…how enchanting they were. As their eyes met, forbidden feelings started growing within her heart.

_How can I feel this way? This girl, she is a human, and I a fallen angel. _

Even so, Rin opened Pandora's box, and hell began.

The innocent girl looked at Rin curiously. "Come with me. I'll take care of you."

Rin, touched by her kindness, took her hand and smiled. Tears silently fell down her face.

"_Arigato_."

The young girl's name was Hatsune Miku. She was a noble with two charitable parents. This was incredibly rare to see. No noble would ever consider sharing their fortune to those of the poor. Her parents both graciously took Rin in, delighted to have another child in their home. After Miku, they could no longer bear any children.

Their home was large and had two stories, with a black piano sitting in the center of one of the rooms upstairs. Miku loved playing in this room; it held joyous memories.

Rin stared in amazement as Miku began playing a song on the piano. A relaxed smile gracing her already beautiful face, soft blue hair swaying slightly. Rin smiled back at Miku, her love for the mortal growing tremendously.

_She is so beautiful…I want her to love me._

Miku turned towards her. She stood up and placed her hand gently on Rin's cheek. "What's wrong? You're crying again."

Rin's heart thumped wildly.

"Nothing's wrong," she stammered.

Miku still looked concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Using her thumb, she wiped away Rin's tears.

"You must be tired. Let's get you to bed."

Miku led her to one of the rooms. "My room's just across from yours. Come to me whenever you feel distressed, or even if you just want to talk. Okay?"

Rin blushed. "Okay."

_Her room is so close to mine. I'm so happy._

"Oh my. I hope you haven't caught a fever," Miku said.

Rin walked inside the room with her following. Miku tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. "Good night."

She hoped Miku didn't see her blushing face, or hear her loud, beating heart in the darkness of the room.

"Good night."

What she wished for was the forbidden fruit, hidden behind a smile.

_All I have to do is destroy everything. I'll surrender myself to the contract of evil if that's what it takes. My love will bear fruit._

* * *

><p>The next day, a man whom she'd never seen before entered the house. Miku smiled lovingly at him.<p>

_Why are you looking at him like that…?_

She looked at Rin. "This is Kobayashi Hotarou, my fiancé."

_No…no…no…This can't be happening. Not my beloved Miku. Please. NO._

Rin fought back her tears. She hid behind a mask of joy. "Oh, congratulations to the both of you!"

"Thank you," they both replied graciously.

"How long have you two been engaged?" Rin inquired.

It was Hotarou who answered. "Ever since birth. Our families have always been extremely close, so they decided to marry us off to each other."

"It's…an arranged marriage?"

Mike replied this time. "Oh, no. Nothing of the sort. We love each other very much. If we didn't, I would have never agreed to this marriage."

"Oh."

Jealousy started to arise in her chest.

_This man…I won't allow this._

Although Rin thought this, she never tried to interfere with their engagement. She was glad that they were both too young to marry any time soon though. But years passed, and they finally became of age.


	2. My Precious Porcelain

-6 years later-

Rin watched Miku as she and Hotarou stared in awe at the wedding dresses. The store held many extravagant wedding apparel for both men and women. The walls were cream-colored and the wooden flooring was a walnut color.

They stopped by a completely black dress. It was strapless and cascaded all the way down to the floor. There was no elaborate design whatsoever, showcasing the actual beauty of the bride.

"It's so beautiful!" Miku exclaimed. "The corset has such nice material and I love the simple, yet enchanting design."

"I love the design as well, and I wonder what it'd look like on you," Hotarou commented. "Why don't you try this on?"

Rin was envious. _Why does it have to be Hotarou? He doesn't seem to love you as much as you do to him. While I would love you a million times over. _

She looked thoughtfully at the young couple.

_How can I stop this marriage? _

Hotarou called for an attendant. "Excuse me. Is she allowed to try this on before we make a final decision?"

The woman replied, "Of course. If she would just come with me to the back room, we can get her fitted."

Miku gestured at Rin. "Can she come with us? I'd like her opinion on the matter."

She replied with a polite smile, "As you wish."

Rin felt the heaviness in her heart lighten as she was filled with glee. In her mind she smirked at Hotarou with delightful victory.

_I'm glad he doesn't get to see her until the actual wedding day. I'll savor these few glorious moments._

"Don't be too long!" Hotarou called. "We have to see the floral shop before it closes at 6."

"Okay," Miku replied. "Come on, Rin."

Rin walked with a jump in her step. Miku noticed this and laughed. "Why are you so happy? Did the guy you like ask you out?"

Rin smiled wryly in reply. _If only you knew._

The attendant was very observant. She seemed to notice Rin's little obsession and glared at Rin. A cruel look of disapproval.

Her expression meant, "Forget it. She's getting married and there's nothing you can do about it. Besides, you're both female. It's revolting to even consider that there's a chance between you two."

_I'm neither a female nor a male, so shut your trap you ignorant human._

Miku stopped to look at a few suits, noting to herself which one would look best on Hotarou. Noticing the opportunity, Rin grinned at the woman and whispered, "Your heart is cold. You know nothing about love nor the reason why no man has ever proposed to you. I know _everything_. Would you like me to tell you why your last boyfriend cheated on you?"

Rin paused to savor the horrible woman's expression.

"He said that you weren't satisfying enough. Your body didn't fit the womanly figure he so longed for. Admit it; you were an object of satisfaction for him. But you couldn't even do that no matter how hard you tried. It's hard trying to find love, isn't it?"

"How would _you _know, you little brat? I doubt you've even once met him. What are you doing, stalking us?"

" '_Us?'_ There _is _no 'us' anymore. He left you for your own mother, who was a widower."

Before she could retort back to Rin's remarks, Miku returned to where they were, oblivious of any tension between the two.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to take a look at those suits over there."

"Oh, it's no problem," the attendant replied. Then she continued walking as if nothing happened.

_I wouldn't have picked on your little insecurities if you hadn't judged me and my feelings. It serves you right._

Miku and Rin were guided into a large dressing room, where she was measured for her dress size. Then the woman left to get the dress, but minutes later a different person returned.

They both looked at each other in confusion, but no explanation for the little mystery was given.

_Oh well._ _Hmm…what was her name again? Oh yes, Tatsumiya Sayuki. I'll have to remember her._

The new attendant, whose name was Toshie, helped Miku get dressed. Rin blushed and averted her eyes, but quickly turned her eyes back with strong feelings of lust.

_Don't think anything inappropriate, don't think anything inappropriate,_ she willed herself. _But…she really is beautiful. I love her so much._

Miku's body was slender and perfectly pale. She could find nothing wrong with the young woman. Neither in personality nor appearance. What man wouldn't want her? And that was exactly the problem. Rin spent her few years with Miku defending her from disgusting men. Many wanted her, but could never win against Hotarou. He was the only one she could love…why?

_It hurts. I don't even know what she loves about him. Is it his money? No, I know her. She would only love someone for who they really are. But he's so solemn, and seems to only want to talk to a person if it's about business. Have I not seen all of his personalities? So there are sides of him he would only show Miku, huh? That hurts._

Thankfully, Toshie was as oblivious of Rin's feelings as Miku was. She didn't want to have to hurt anyone else's feelings if she could help it.

After Miku was fully dressed, Rin wished those few moments of bliss could have lasted a bit longer. But she quickly dismissed the idea.

_She's a human being, not an object of self-satisfaction. _

Miku brought this plain dress to life with her unfathomable beauty. Rin couldn't help but stare at her, becoming consumed in her wishful thoughts.

_If only it were me…she doesn't have to marry Hotarou, does she? I know I'd cherish her as if she were a little porcelain doll. Fragile and precious. There is no other person like her, and no other person I'd rather have in my warm, loving arms._

Miku wore a black wedding dress with a matching black veil, gloves, and an accessory around her neck. In the middle of that accessory was an ocean blue gem, as beautiful and enchanting as the ocean itself.

As breathtaking as she looked, she couldn't help but look sadly at Miku. Rin's eyes were desolate…and tears silently began to fall.

_A bride clothed in sin._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you madrox23 for reviewing! I hope more people will review this as well, and please feel free to share your opinions about what I should fix in this story. Hopefully the length of this chapter is sufficient enough. If it isn't, just pm me or review and I'll be sure to make it even longer next time.<strong>


End file.
